In order to develop and utilize new types of energies, various automobiles using the same are emerging as the time passes. In view of the maturity status of technological development and China's national conditions, pure electric automobiles become the trend of future development and thus are vigorously promoted. Electric automobiles are powered by storage batteries, and are required to be charged at charging stations, when the storage batteries thereof are low on electric charge, for continued operation. The driving range of an electric automobile is dependent on the capacity of the automobile-mounted power battery. According to those skilled in the art in related fields, the range is 150 kilometers for an automobile using lead-acid storage batteries, and more than 300 kilometers for an automobile using lithium batteries, as far as the endurance ability of existing electric automobiles is concerned. Thus it can be seen that, the electric charge of the storage battery becomes the critical factor for the endurance ability of electric automobiles. In remote areas, different cities and towns are far away from each other, so it is necessary to build large numbers of charging stations along the highways in order for the popularization and application of electric automobiles. However, the wiring and building of charging stations tend to be expensive in investment, which becomes the biggest obstacle for the popularization of electric automobiles.